<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Because of You by blackandwhiteandrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078080">Because of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/pseuds/blackandwhiteandrose'>blackandwhiteandrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Coach Patrick - Freeform, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, David Rose wears a skirt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Husbands, M/M, Married Life, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Post-Canon, Role Models, Wine moms, award ceremony, literal gay pride, little league, slightly anxious David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/pseuds/blackandwhiteandrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick growled against David’s lips, his hands sliding around David’s waist to pull him closer. Maybe they didn’t really need to go tonight.  Surely the Greater Elms Athletic Association could mail his award?</p><p>David was grinning again when he broke away and gave Patrick a slow, deliberate once over. “You look very handsome.”</p><p>A hint of blush spread across Patrick’s cheeks, “Thank you, but no one is even going to notice me with you there.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Because of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueIllusion/gifts">TrueIllusion</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“David? Babe, come on, we’re going to be late,” Patrick called from the bottom of the steps, where he’d been glancing at his watch and pacing in a tight circle, waiting on his husband.</p><p>“You know good things take time, Patrick,” David said, descending the staircase.</p><p>Patrick looked up to see a pair of shiny combat boots and white triple-striped socks, followed by bare calves and … <em> Oh. </em> David was wearing a skirt. The red-alert alarm sirens started going off in his head as he took in the black pleated skirt and the new Maison Margiela sweater David had been so excited to find on sale and a bright, wide smile, the kind that never failed to make his heart skip a beat.</p><p>“See something you like?” David asked, closing the space between them and leaning in for a kiss. </p><p>Patrick growled against David’s lips, his hands sliding around David’s waist to pull him closer. Maybe they didn’t really need to go tonight.  Surely the Greater Elms Athletic Association could mail his award?</p><p>David was grinning again when he broke away and gave Patrick a slow, deliberate once over. “You look <em> very </em> handsome.”</p><p>A hint of blush spread across Patrick’s cheeks, “Thank you, but no one is even going to notice me with you there.”</p><p>David rolled his eyes, but Patrick caught the smug side smirk that meant he was pleased with the compliment. </p><p>* * *</p><p>“You remembered your speech notes, right?” David asked, glancing toward Patrick in the driver’s seat.</p><p>Patrick nodded, “Yes. Yep. Paper copy in my pocket, backup copy on my phone.”</p><p>David’s gaze was drawn to Patrick’s fingers twitching on the console, until Patrick apparently couldn’t stand it any longer and moved his hand to rest on David’s thigh. David bit his lip, trying to keep from smirking, but was only successful until Patrick began slowly bunching the fabric of the skirt up and slid his hand underneath, giving David’s bare skin a teasing squeeze.</p><p>“Mr. Brewer!” David exclaimed, trying his best to sound scandalized. “Is this appropriate behavior for the Elmdale Athletic Supporter’s Man of the Year to be exhibiting?”</p><p>Patrick snorted, “David. You cannot keep saying that or you’re going to tell an actual parent that’s what it is, and just… no.”</p><p>“It sounds right to me,” David told him, not even attempting to be subtle as he let his knees fall wider apart. </p><p>Patrick gripped tighter at David’s inner thigh, moving dangerously close to pull-over-in-a-dark-parking-lot territory. “David…”</p><p>David’s smirk disappeared at the tone of Patrick’s voice. The car suddenly seemed much, much warmer than it had just moments ago. He swallowed hard. “Consider this ‘to be continued’.”</p><p>“Oh, you can count on that.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>Patrick slipped his fingers through David’s as they walked into the banquet center, holding tightly to his hand, “Thanks for coming with me tonight.” </p><p>“Like I would be anywhere else. I always dreamed of being married to an award-winning… person,” David told him, knocking his elbow against Patrick’s.</p><p>“An award-winning person, huh? Does that mean I’m good at being … a person? Congratulations on human-ing! Have a trophy! I hope it’s got a little gold guy on it that vaguely resembles me…” Patrick’s rambling was abruptly cut off by David pulling him in for a kiss just before they crossed through the double doors into the large room set up for the awards celebration.</p><p>“That’s enough out of you.” David gave him a soft smile, then looked him over and made a quick adjustment to his tie. He could see some of Patrick’s pint-sized players making a beeline for him. “Go get ‘em, Coach.”</p><p>Patrick’s eyes flashed with an unmistakable glint of lust. Oh, he liked the sound of <em> that</em>. </p><p>“David, you’re killing me here,” he grumbled, then turned to give high-fives to the rambunctious boys bouncing around him, vying for his attention. </p><p>David rolled his eyes at his husband and how easy it was to wind him up, as well as the way he just casually dispensed affection and encouragement to the rowdy kids who clearly adored him. He looked around, taking in the various sportsball-themed decorations and all the parents talking loudly to one another, sharing anecdotes about their children and recounting particularly stressful details from the season’s games. </p><p>He began navigating through the room, in hopes of finding some sort of cookie or appetizer situation, or at least the reserved table that Patrick had said they’d be seated at with some of the other award recipients. He hadn’t gotten very far when he began to feel suspiciously like there were eyes on him that did not belong to his husband. </p><p>In his peripheral vision, he could see a group of wine moms clustered together, all very pointedly staring in his direction. While he was used to attracting attention, this decidedly did not feel like the positive kind that he enjoyed. This was … judgy and unpleasant. His first inclination was to wonder what he could have done. He had thought most of the people here would have realized he was Patrick’s husband and that the goodwill they showered Patrick with would also extend to him. As he rounded a table and his hands automatically went to smooth his skirt, he realized what the source of the contemptuous gawking likely was.</p><p><em> Fuck. </em> What <em> was </em> he doing, wearing a skirt to this event full of wholesome suburban families who did things like picnic at their children’s sportsball games? Why had he not thought of the audience he’d be among when selecting the evening’s sartorial choices? What were these people going to think of their beloved coach showing up with his <em> husband in a skirt</em>?</p><p>David weaved between the white-clothed tables as quickly as possible, trying to find the one with the “reserved” placard that had Patrick’s name on it. As soon as he saw “Coach Brewer and Guest” he dropped into one of the seats, the awful industrial-style fabric scratchy on the back of his legs. He scooted the chair in as close as possible, making sure all that was visible when someone glanced his way was his very socially acceptable black sweater. He took a few calming breaths, reminding himself this was Patrick’s night and he was just here to support his husband. If he didn’t draw any additional scrutiny, no one would even really know he was there. </p><p>He tried to nonchalantly survey the room, hoping to locate Patrick. He was sure that finding him in the crowd of people he didn’t know would alleviate some of his anxiety. Like an explorer fixing their gaze on the North Star for direction, everything else was easy when he had Patrick in sight. Following the gaggle of baseball-capped kids, he managed to catch a glimpse of his husband, and a sense of pride surged through him. </p><p>Patrick was so clearly in his element, it didn’t matter how awkward or out of place David felt. Patrick deserved the attention and the recognition and David didn’t want to do anything to detract from that. He especially didn’t want to have some sort of wardrobe-related malfunction. </p><p>David drew his phone from the well-concealed pocket of his skirt and began flicking through various social media apps, looking for something to distract himself. No one seemed to be doing anything right now, though. There were no snaps from Alexis in New York, no updates from Stevie on the road, and even Ted’s turtle content seemed to have slowed down. He set the device facedown on the table, and was about to fiddle with the silverware when he noticed Patrick approaching.</p><p>“David! You disappeared. I’ve been looking all over for you!” Patrick exclaimed, obviously a little juiced up with the contagious excitement he’d gotten from his players. </p><p>“Sorry. Just… thought it was best to sit and let you do your thing.” David told him, not meeting his eyes.</p><p>Patrick scowled, recognizing David’s patented avoidance gaze. “What’s wrong, David?”</p><p>“Nothing. Just ready for dinner. Can’t wait for the chicken-and-all the-carbs plate of pasta and potatoes,” he said, waving a hand over the table.</p><p>“David… don’t lie to me.” Patrick pulled out the chair next to him and grabbed his hand. “What’s going on?”</p><p>David used the fingers of the hand Patrick wasn’t holding to tug at the hem of his skirt. He blinked a few times, feeling both embarrassed of his clothes and ashamed that this might reflect badly on Patrick somehow. “Why didn’t you tell me to change before we left?”</p><p>“Why would I have done that? You look amazing, I thought that I had made that pretty clear…” Patrick’s confusion was obvious in his features. </p><p>“I’m glad <em> you </em> think so. It just wasn’t the right choice for something like … <em> this</em>.” David replied.</p><p>“Like what? Like some place we actually had an excuse to get dressed up for?” Patrick scanned the room, taking in the groups of people surrounding them. “Did someone say something to you?”</p><p>David shakes his head. “No, no one said anything.”</p><p>“But something happened.” Patrick knows him, knows how to see right through him. David’s discomfort was practically a neon sign to his finely-tuned sense of All Things David.</p><p>“I just don’t think this is the crowd for my … less traditional wardrobe pieces.” David said softly, shifting in the chair, unconsciously angling himself into the protective perimeter of Patrick’s arms.</p><p>Patrick leaned in close to David and pressed his lips to David’s temple. “I think you look sexy as hell. And I’m the one taking you home, right?”</p><p>The smallest hint of a smile flickered at the corner of David’s mouth. “Yes. Of course. But I still don’t think sexy is the right aesthetic for this particular situation.”</p><p>“David, I love you. I love the way you dress, no matter what you’re wearing, but I will admit I am a <em> very </em> big fan of this outfit. I am proud of you and I want to stand next to you and introduce you to all these people and tell them ‘this is my husband’. And I hope every last one of them is jealous either because you’re with me … or because of how damn good you look in that skirt.” Patrick said, his eyes locked on David’s. He knew the trademark David Rose confidence was coming back when he saw the spark of determination light up his gaze and a flash of dimple.</p><p>David gave him a quick, chaste kiss. “Thank you, honey.”</p><p>“I know you can work this room like no one else and have all of these people smitten with you in no time.” Patrick stood and held his hand out for David to grasp, pulling up him. “You do you, David. Nobody does it better.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>“And now, I have the distinct honor of presenting this next award, Rookie Coach of the Year, to a truly remarkable addition to the Greater Elms Athletic Association. Coach Brewer has displayed such enthusiasm for the Little League and dedication to his team and players and their families in his first year. He was the unanimous choice for the Rookie Coach of the Year. We are lucky to have him, and look forward to many more years of cheering on the Schitt’s Creek Sliders under his compassionate and encouraging coaching. Congratulations, Patrick Brewer, the GEAA Rookie Coach of the Year!” </p><p>David clapped loudly as he watched Patrick, who was smiling from ear to ear as he made his way onto the makeshift stage to accept his award from the president of the association. He could hear the shouts and whistles from the players on Patrick’s team, all excited for their beloved coach. </p><p>He continued to observe the reactions around the room as Patrick gave the short speech he’d written. He'd heard Patrick practice it so many  times he could almost recite it himself from memory. While the people surrounding them may not have been the kind who appreciated bold choices in clothing, he had been somewhat surprised with how little they reacted to Patrick’s easy affection toward him as they circulated through the GEAA members, other coaches, representatives of the various teams, and parents. The moms hadn’t stopped staring and some of the dads did doubletakes, but Patrick had held his hand, wrapped his arm around David’s waist, and even kissed him a few times without pause or second thought. </p><p>David wondered what it might be like for the boys on Patrick’s team to grow up with a positive gay role model, if one or more of them might find courage to live freely and openly because they saw what was possible for their coach and his eccentrically dressed partner.</p><p>David joined the applause at the end of Patrick’s speech and jumped up as he approached the table again. David pulled him into a tight hug and kissed him on the cheek, suddenly feeling both thrilled and terrified by the idea that they were somehow setting examples for these kids <em> and </em>their parents. </p><p>*   *  *</p><p>“I’m so proud of you,” David said, his fingers ghosting along Patrick’s hairline at the back of his neck, as they sat waiting for a stoplight to change.</p><p>Patrick grinned, turning to lean across the space between the seats and give David a quick kiss. “I appreciate that, but there weren’t even that many new coaches for them to pick from.”</p><p>“No, I don’t mean that. Well, not <em> just </em> that…” David paused as Patrick accelerated, then reached for David’s hand, holding it in his atop the console. “I’m proud of you for who you are. To me and to all those little boys and their parents. You’re the best role model any of them could ask for as a coach and as a... person.”</p><p>Patrick’s cheeks took on a warm pink hue at the compliments. “Yes, I’ve been told I’m an award-winning person.”</p><p>David rolled his eyes, “I’m being serious. You’re a great coach, but look at what you’re showing them… teaching them … just by being yourself. They’re going to look back one day and remember the coach they loved so much was married to a man. A man who wears skirts, even! And maybe… maybe they’re going to fall in love with someone like me or… or raise their kids and tell them they can love whoever they want and dress however they want and there will be all of these open-minded little monsters running around like, changing the world… because of <em> you </em>.”</p><p>Patrick turned into a parking lot, unwilling to take his hand away from David’s and he needed to dry his eyes, unable to do so with the other hand on the wheel. He turned to David, still on the verge of crying more, “I’m only this version of me because of you. I wouldn’t be here, couldn’t do any of this, without you. You changed my life and if I can make a difference for anyone else, it’s only because you did it for me first.”</p><p>David’s rapid blinking did nothing to keep his tears from spilling down over his cheeks. “How do you<em> always do this</em>?!”</p><p> Patrick reached to wipe the tracks of moisture from David’s face, “I love you.”</p><p>“I fucking love you, too. Now get us home, please.” David said, overwhelmed by so much unadulterated emotion hanging in the air.</p><p>*   *  *</p><p>Patrick followed David through the front door of the cottage as casually as possible. He waited as David dropped his keys into the bowl on the small table just inside the entryway, then he reached for David, wrapping his arms around David’s waist and pulling him in for a kiss that was somehow both taunting and pleading for more.</p><p>David smiled against Patrick’s lips, “Still see something you like?”</p><p>“You know I’ve been thinking about getting under that skirt all night, babe,” he said, grasping David’s wrist to pull him up the stairs toward their bedroom. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the beta-ing Edie4711!</p><p>TrueIllusion, sorry this took forever to write. Hopefully you still like the idea!</p><p> </p><p>Comments &amp; kudos always appreciated! &lt;3</p><p>tumble with me: https://blackandwhiteandrose.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>